hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Delkraneiysia
Intro Delkraneiysia is no stranger to Hurricanes. They typically get very many storms, and so many types. Erasicanes- Split Delkraneiysia halfway in half in the 1800s. Created Delkraneiysia Sea. Incredibly rare. They have happened 50 differnet times, only cutting off minor sections of shoreline, a few miles long. The most recent major one was in 1973, but the most recent one of all happened last year, cutting off about 100 miles creating a long canyon. Medicanes-''' A name used more frequently for Mediteranian sea hurricanes but also is used in DK to refer to Delkran Seas Hurricanes and Typhoons. 5-7 form per year. 'Megacanes- ' Delkraneiysian Megacanes are large hurricanes that achieve winds over 200mph. They are listed as "D7" on the Delcore Scale. They are quite common as Delkraneisian waters are warmer then the atlantic and Pacific. At least 2 occur per year. 'Multiplicanes-' Rare storms responsible for creating the mass Delkraneiysian Dimensions. Once in 2012 a Category 4 Multiplicane (Not known at that time was one) hit the delkraneiysian country at peak intensity addding 4 dimensions to the already 7. They are acually more common then most may think, they even out the Erasicanes, and even though some will multiply land masses, when masses are too large, (it takes a strong multiplicane to multiply dimensions), the small ones usually only add their size into miles. Miles of new land. Multiplcanes are mainly benificial as the replace land eraed by erasicanes. so the map of the coasts is never the same, but always changing! about 1 of these will form a year. But we havent seen one since 2015. 'Typhoons and Hurricanes-' The normal Level of severe tropical systms. Delkraneiysia usually posts both the name Typhoon and Hurricane to annouce hurricanes on their basin. Goes from 75-199mph. Anyhing higher would be deemed a megacane, and lower a tropical storm. A tropical storm is a hurriane or typhoon in lower stregnths ranging 40-74mph 'Subtropical Systems-' Storms that form almost anywhere, but inherate both tropical and nontropical traits. These storms are very common, more at midlatitudes. Only used when it comes to tropical storms, a subtropical hurricane or typhoon is announced as a regular hurricane/typhoon. '''About the country People Delkraneiysia is a large country that is very diverse. Diverse is what we thrive on. We have people from 130 countries who speak 40 lannguages including the official English, Spanish, French and Russian. There also are many Arabic, dutch, danish, chinese, japanese, korean and swahili speakers. 93% of citizens are immigrants from real world contries who come for better life and for the better climate. The top sender countries are - China, Japan, Germany, Russia, United States, Algeria, South Aftrica, Iran, Iraq and Syria. Climate The climate is usually warm temperate, with warm, sometimes hot springs and summers, cool falls, and cold winters. Summer storms are common as tropical storms and subtropical storms. Landfalling hurricanes do happen but not very commonly. Delkraneiysian hurricanes typically travel south of the continent, which Delkraneiysia is on the SW side. There are some storms that make it out of the stream and make landfall, but only few a year do so. The average hurricane count is 20.Category:Megacanes Category:Erasicanes Category:Erasicane Category:Multiplicanes Category:Typhoons Category:Super Storms Category:Super Typhoons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Megacane Category:Medicanes